


click

by mxntparnasse



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: CUTE AS SHIT, Drug Addiction, Fluff, M/M, Montparnasse has ocd, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Past Drug Addiction, or rather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxntparnasse/pseuds/mxntparnasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>montparnasse has a rough night</p>
            </blockquote>





	click

Close to a year of living with Montparnasse had made Jehan a lighter sleeper than they were before, so it was no surprise that they woke to the sound of keys fumbling in the dark one night.   
Montparnasse was breathing heavily as the door shut behind him and the keys began to scrape against the locks again.   
_click-click-click-click_  
 _click-click-click-click_  
 _click-click-click-click_  
Jehan sighed, but didn't sit up. He'd only feel guilty if he knew he'd woken them. Instead, they stayed silent as he opened and closed each window in turn, sliding the locks into place before repeating, repeating, repeating.   
He'd always had an affinity for the number four, they knew. It was natural, then, that that was the number of times he had to check the doors, the windows, _please Jehan just to be sure I don't mean to be a bother but I need you to be safe_. They only gave up pretending when the window over the bed cracked open and cold air rushed in.  
"Mmmh? Parnasse?" they mumbled, sitting up on their elbows as he shut it with a hiss.   
"Hey, shhh, go back to sleep. I'm sorry, you know..."   
"I know. How's work?"  
They didn't see his face tighten in the dark.   
"Fine, but I'm exhausted."   
"Come to bed when the windows're checked."  
"Of course."   
Silence settled as the locks stopped clicking open-close-open-close, only to be broken by the sound of rustling fabric as Montparnasse undressed.   
"Your hands are freezing," Jehan grumbled as he reached for them, grazing the sensitive skin of their bare chest.   
"Sorry. Cold out."   
"'S January, love."   
"Mmm. Let's sleep?"  
"Yes, please. Tired."  
"I know, I know, I bet. Sorry I woke you."   
Jehan settled their head against his chest, immediately noticing the shallow, shuddering breaths rattling their skull.   
"'Sandre? Are you okay, darling?"   
"I'm fine, it's okay. Let's just sleep."   
"You can tell me anything, you know." Their fingers traced lazily over the raised scar on his stomach.   
"I know... And I'm not exactly okay, I just..."  
"You just?"   
"They. The people where we were working. They had heroin. Such fucking high quality, it was- it was pure as fuck and they had it for really, really cheap, and it looked so good and I haven't had such bad cravings since withdrawals and, oh god, Jehan-"   
Jehan sat up in the darkness, staring wide-eyed at him.   
"Oh, Alexandre... Love, oh no. Did you take any? I wouldn't think any differently of you if you had but I need to know, alright?"   
Montparnasse stiffened under them.   
"No! No, I've been clean three fucking years, no."   
Jehan cupped his cheek and carefully kissed the corner of his lips.   
"And I'm so proud of you."   
Montparnasse let out a sigh, but said nothing.   
"I know, I know. Get some sleep. I'm sure you had a rough night and I'll be right here if you need me."   
They curled into his side, kissing his cheek and jaw.   
"Just get some sleep, darling love. I'll see you later."   
Montparnasse nodded, pallid face just barely visible in the dim light from the rising sun.   
"Goodnight," he sighed quietly.   
"I love you."   
"You too."   
Jehan looked up at him for a few moments before settling their head on his chest and drifting off to sleep after him.

**Author's Note:**

> If I misrepresented people with ocd feel free to call me out and kick my ass. I don't have it so I did the best I could with my research but I don't know that my portrayal is great. thanks loves!


End file.
